


Koumei Is Sick For Once

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: And he's enjoying it.
Relationships: Chuu'un & Ren Koumei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Koumei Is Sick For Once

**Author's Note:**

> some nice fluff

Who would've guessed that Koumei was sick? After his having lied about it many times, it had finally actually happened and now he was laid up with a fever.

Life sucks at the worst times. He whined and drank his tea, ate some food, rolled over and whined some more. Chuu'un sighed and put him on his back again.

"Master, please keep this cloth on your forehead. You won't get out of this without it on."

"I'm on vacation. I don't want to give this up," Koumei said.

"It's not a vacation, Master. You're sick," Chuu'un said. He papped sweat off of Koumei's face. "Get better soon, okay?"

"I will, don't worry." Koumei smiled and closed his eyes, ready for a nap. And then rolled over again. Chuu'un sighed and went to plan B, strapping the cloth to his head. Once it was tied on, he rested easy. Now that Koumei was taken care of, Chuu'un waited for him to wake up and read until then. It was entertaining to care for a sick Koumei, but calm, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> cleansing fluff


End file.
